User blog:OnePieceNation/Stargate Universe Continued
Universe Season 3 Takes place in 2015-2016 Episodes *01 Solitude Part I *02 Solitude Part II *03 Messenger *04 Other Inhabitants *05 The Story of Eli *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 Episodes Plot and or Summary 01 Solitude Part 1 Eli while standing on the observation decks realizes that the remaining shuttle has independent life support for four months to a year. He uses the communications stones to tell Homeworld Command what has happened and that he is planning on moving all the space suits to the remaining shuttle along with the food and the stone terminal and use the extra time the shuttle gives him to fix the stasis pod problem. He then spends the next two weeks switching bodies with multiple people, allowing them to experience Destiny while he is taken to several beautiful places throughout the universe and even to Atlantis which is now on the moon and which he witness departing. Then he is finally alone in the shuttle and he uses the suits in order to try and fix the pod but he finds out after four weeks that it is impossible, he then spends the next two and half months allowing other to take a look at the problem and let them try to fix it but all of them (including McKay and the Reviewer are unable to) are unsuccessful. He then asks if he can spend his last two and a half months on earth which he can. As he returns to his own body after swapping with eight more people and then being on earth in somebody else his body surrounded by people and then being all alone on the destiny. After all this suffering and great juxtaposition he resigns to his death as he falls to the shuttle floor the last thing he sees while taking his last breath is one of the helmets of the spacesuits before the screen fades to black. 02 Solitude Part II Eli wakes up and while being barely conscious manages to put on the main parts of the space suits so that he can breathe again. After catching it he finishes pulling on the suit and makes his way to the interface chair where he manages to first free Ginn and Dr. Amanda Perry before restoring life support long enough to sit in the interface chair and upload himself the same way Dr. Franklin did, leaving behind only the suits booths. We then watch the Destiny progress across the fastness of dark space. Meanwhile on Earth and in the rest of the galaxy we see the months and years roll by and the event that transpire during that, the defeat of the Wraith, the crippling of the Lucian Alliance and the building of a new Icarus Base, its completion and them successfully dialling the destiny on 14 September 2013 and sending an MALP through and a second two days later with an extension arm in order to open doors, then another two days later they send a third MALP through. And we see that the Reviewer seems to be in charge of the base and we see that each time they dial the gate they only have 14 minutes and then must wait two days before being able to dial again. They do this continually brining more and more equipment aboard including weapons, non-spoilable foods, canisters of airs, medical gear and stuff, new uniforms, machines, ancient technology, board games anything that the crew might use or need when they come out of stasis, they even bring aboard another MALP that can operate a KINO and even more stuff and equipment while the days pass from 2013 to 2014 to 2015. When finally on July 21 2015 the Destiny arrives in the next galaxy having floated the rest of the way there when the engines shut down in 2013 coupled of lightyears away from the next galaxy, meanwhile almost all the storage spaces have been filled and much of the destiny has been restored by maintenance robots, making 70 % of the ship available to the crew. The MALP then start opening air canisters across the ship, about forty having been brought aboard. The pods of Colonel Young and Dr. Nicholas Rush open up first, they search the ship for Eli for two days finding it in extremely well shape and fully stocked with Equipment and even new uniforms and even clothes. At the moment Young is about to contact earth via the stones he just found in the shuttle, the gate activates sending through a crate filled with paper. As the MALP operator notices Rush running into the Gate room he nearly drops the crate, it takes them two minutes to establish a radio connection with Destiny, they tell Rush a bit about what they have been doing and the limitations of the supply line and about what the ship needs and assure him that now they will be sending over food and plants and other edibles . Just as Young arrives the connection cuts of and Young becomes distrustful of Rush. Finally two days later the wormhole is re-established and two Naquadah generators are brought on board to power the Destiny which has run out of fuel and food is brought aboard and copies of reports on what has happened while they were in stasis and they learn it is 2015. They then power the ship and gate to the nearest planet to get some supplies for the life support and to get some fresh air before replacing the contents in the CO2 scrubber. They then manage to fly the Destiny through a star powering it. They then remove TJ, Greer, Scott, Cloe and Wray from stasis and fly the Destiny down to a planet in order to finish repairs getting back 78 % of the ship. They then wake the rest of the crew who are just as surprised as them to find a full, nearly repaired ship without any trace of Eli. 03 Messenger Category:Blog posts